Ultimate Battle Revamp
by ishouldberunning
Summary: What if Phoebe and Paige were the ones who survived the Ultimate Battle and Piper had died? How would have the rest of the story played out? Would they have had the strength to continue without their older sister? COMPLETE!
1. The Battle

**Hello! Welcome to my first ever Fanfic! Be prepared for a story full of love, loss, and suspense. At first it will sound familiar but that's the only way I can set up the rest of the story. So I hope you enjoy this fantastic journey through my imagiantion. Oh and I don't own Charmed. **

The three sisters orbed into the Manor and turned to meet their enemy.

"We've been waiting for you."

"Well the wait is over."

The five women looked at each other, all of them hoping that their piercing glares would send their opponents running scared. But with the power of the Hollow pumping through their veins no one backed down.

"No potions huh?" Piper said as she continued to stare down Christy. For a brief second their eyes met and it was in that moment that Piper fully embraced the hatred she had for Billie's older sister.

"We don't need any potions." Christy retorted finally breaking the connection between her and the eldest Charmed One.

"Funny neither do we." Paige's comment was followed by another lengthy silence.

After a few minutes Piper broke the silence, "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you." Her eyes remained fixed on Christy. She didn't even blink fearing that when she opened her eyes Christy would've gotten away somehow.

"You should've trusted your instincts."

"Next time."

"There won't be a next time." This was only the second time Billie had spoken and for the first time Christy was released from Piper's gaze as she switched her focus to the younger of the two Jenkins sisters.

'_You little bastard.' _Thought Piper. '_We treated you like family; we took you into our home. We taught you everything you know and you betrayed us. We should have let Haas kill you. Oh well…..at least now I get to kill you.' _Then she thought of how satisfying it would be to strangle her with her bare hands. '_That way I could feel ever last heartbeat.'_ But the Hollow was leaning towards a more direct approach.

No more words were spoken and the silence continued for what seemed like an eternity.

Then Christy flinched.


	2. The Aftermath

**By the way I thought I would mention (for legal purposes) that I don't own Charmed or any of its characters. However I do own the crazy ideas that randomly pop into my head. Like this one that came to me in the bathtub. (Weird right?) **

**Enjoy!**

It all happened in a heartbeat. The blasts met and morphed into an exploding inferno that ripped through the Halliwell Manor destroying everything in its path. When the dust finally settled, there was nothing left. The only trace of the Manor that remained was the mountain of smoldering rubble that covered the lot where the house had previously stood on Prescott Street.

Phoebe stirred. It was dark, very dark, and something was pinning her down. She saw a tiny spec of light and tried to move toward it but it was too painful. She stopped and lay still. Closing her eyes she tried to absorb what had just transpired. _'There was a fight. We were fighting Billie and Christy. There was an explosion. They had the Hollow's power but so did we. We had the Hollow too…Piper, Paige, and me. _

Her eyes shot open at the thought of her sisters. _'I have to find them.' _With a sudden rush of adrenaline she freed herself of the rubble surrounding her which she realized had used to be the Conservatory. As her eyes began to focus on the scene in front of her a shockwave of panic spread through every part of her body. _'No one could have survived this. You did…maybe they did too._

"Piper?!...Paige?!" Her voice was desperate as she began what seemed like a hopeless search for her sisters. As she stumbled over the remains of the Manor she continued shouting their names all the time praying that someone would call back to her. Then she saw it; a pale white hand lying limp on the ground. The rest of the body was obscured by rubble so she couldn't be sure who it was. Before Phoebe could even think about it she was tossing aside shattered boards.

"No. Please…..please don't be…" She stopped. It was Christy, at least what was left of her. She didn't recognize the face, it was too disfigured and the rest of the body had been almost completely obliterated. But the shirt she recognized. It was one that Christy had bought when Phoebe had taken her shopping for the first time a few days after her arrival. _'Serves you right you Son of a….."_

"Phoebe?" Phoebe was startled as the familiar voice of her sister brought her back to reality.

"Paige! Thank God you're alright." The two embraced but Phoebe quickly released her younger sister when she winced in pain. She stepped back to ask what was wrong but her question was answered before it left her lips.

An enormous chunk of Paige's right leg was missing. So much that Phoebe could see bare bone. To go long with this she also had a pretty nasty burn to her face and a dislocated shoulder that left her arm hanging uselessly at her side. Paige reading the look on her sister's face forced out some humor.

"Well, you don't look so hot either." This made Phoebe examine herself for the first time. She had some pretty bad cuts and bruises and the stabbing pain her side was probably a broken rib. The two sisters continued to look at each other for sometime. The silence was broken by Paige who had finally noticed the lifeless figure lying behind Phoebe.

"That's not…" but Phoebe answered before she could finish. She knew exactly what Paige was thinking by the tone of her voice.

"Christy. It's Christy and she's dead. Listen. We need to find Piper and get out of here."

So the search began once again and continued for the next several minutes. They left no smoldering pile unchecked

"Piper?!...Piper can you here me?" Phoebe's shouts rang out in the silence of the night. Her voice cracked as fear began to overwhelm her. She slumped against the remains of the staircase to catch her breath but only for a few seconds. _'Piper. I need to find Piper.' _In her desperation to find her sister she ignored her own physical pain. She righted herself and continued. Paige limped up behind her.

"You don't think. That…….maybe she's….."

"Paige!" Phoebe had spotted her. There beneath the front door was Piper. In her haste to reach her sister she tripped and fell. She continued the rest of the journey on her hands and knees. Paige did nothing. Frozen with dread she simply watched as Phoebe began to uncover Piper.

"Damn it Paige! HELP ME!" Paige didn't move. So Phoebe worked alone. When she finally uncovered her sister her stomach plummeted. She could barley recognize her. Her whole body was soaked with blood. Her limbs were awkwardly bent and her face was smashed beyond recognition. Phoebe lifted her up and cradled her older sister in her arms.

"Piper…..Piper? Please sweetie wake up. Damn it. Don't leave me. Please I can't...I…without you….Please baby come back!" Phoebe continued to beg and plead but in her heart she knew that Piper was gone and she wasn't coming back.

Not this time.


	3. Return of a Loved One

Hello again

**Hello again. Sorry for the slow beginning it gets better I promise. Don't believe me? Well keep reading. Oh and if you want to write a review feel free and if you don't then more power to you. Once again I would like to point out that I do not own Charmed or its characters. **

**Happy Reading!**

Paige collapsed into a sobbing heap as Phoebe continued to rock back and forth still holding her sister's lifeless body in her arms.

It felt like the rest of the world had completely ceased its existence. Time itself seemed to stand still. It was just Phoebe and Paige. They were trapped in this horrific moment for all eternity. It was no surprise then, that the two grief stricken sisters did not notice when the Angel of Destiny appeared on the sidewalk accompanied by Leo.

Leo stood aghast at what he saw, "My God. What happened?" He turned to the Angel for answers. She did not look at him when she spoke she kept her eyes fixed on the rubble.

"The battle is over but the outcome is far different than what I expected. But I have returned you just as I promised."

"But the girls? Are they….and Piper? Where is my wife?" Leo was panicking. He knew that if the three sisters had been in the house there was a slim chance that any of them had survived. The Angel of Destiny turned to him. She studied his face for a moment and afterwards spoke only two words. "I'm sorry."

With that Leo took off at a sprint. He clambered up the steps but when he reached the top he stopped dead in his tracks. There in the middle of the hellish scene was Paige, collapsed on the ground sobbing. And a little ways away was Phoebe and there in her arms was….

"Piper!" He raced over to where Phoebe was clutching Piper. He kneeled beside Phoebe and reached out to hold his wife. Phoebe reluctantly released her and then buried her face in her hands. Leo, tears already flowing, brushed Piper's hair out of her face and knew at once that death had already claimed her. And seeing this Leo snapped.

"WHY!? Why did you bring me back to this? What's the point of me being here if she's gone?!" He was of course questioning the Angel of Destiny who had returned only moments ago. "Piper…I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. He kissed his her forehead and then looked up. Paige had finally made her way over and was burying her face in Phoebe's shoulder. Leo met Phoebe's gaze and in her eyes he saw pain; the same pain that he felt, the pain that they were all feeling. He was convinced that the three of them would remain there undisturbed. Condemned to wallow in their sorrow until the end of time.

Suddenly he saw movement over Phoebe's right shoulder.

"Billie?" When Phoebe and Paige hear that name they whipped around and caught a glimpse of their former apprentice as she ran for it. In her weakened state Paige could do nothing but Phoebe jumped to her feet to chase after her. Billie reached the front steps and took them two at a time. About half way down her foot caught on the lip of a step and she fell.

Phoebe reached the top of the steps but couldn't go any further. She looked down and watched as Billie slowly got to her feet. Billie gave her one look and then she continued to run.

"It's no use Billie! I'll make you pay! I'm going to find you and kill you! I'm going to kill you with my bare hands!" This was all that Phoebe could manage before Billie disappeared around the corner. It was unclear to Phoebe how long she stood there before Leo joined her supporting Paige at his side.

"Phoebe we need to get out of here."

"No. Leo, I can't…we can't just leave her here."

"Phoebe there's nothing left for us here. Piper's dead and…"

"Exactly! Piper's dead. So what's the point? It's over."

"Well, maybe it's not over and if that's the case then we need to get you two to safety. If someone or something attacks you don't stand a chance."

Leo grabbed Phoebe's arm and then turned to Paige, "Do you think you can orb us?" Paige gave a single nod. "Okay. Orb us to Phoebe's that's probably the safest place for us right now." With that Paige welled up all the energy she had left and orbed them away. Away from the Manor. Away from their sister. Away from the Power of Three.

Forever.

**I got you with the title didn't I? You thought "Loved One" meant Piper didn't you? I'm cruel. This I know. Next chapter up soon!**


	4. Into the Light

Hello hello hello

**Hello ****hello****hello****. It's nice to see that you are still reading. This must be at least a half-decent story if you've stuck with it for this long. So keep reading! And once again I don't own Charmed but I do own a really nice guitar and you can find it on EBay (which I don't own). Actually that was just a joke. You can laugh if you want and if you don't its not like I'll know anyway.**

Piper knew right away that she was dead. Everything was a bit hazy but she could remember enough to piece together what had just happened. They had been fighting Billie and Christy. There was an explosion followed by a lot of pain, and then complete darkness. But out of the darkness came a light and it called to her.

She went to it and found herself at the gate to the heavens. She looked around and found that she was all alone. She heard the voice again and this time it was closer. _It's coming from the other side. _She took a few steps towards the gate but stopped when it began to open. There standing on the other side was Patty Halliwell.

"Mom?"

"Hello sweetie." Her mother rushed forward and hugged her.

"Mom…I don't understand. Why? Why did I……this is all wrong. I wasn't suppose to…..I'm not ready."

"No one ever is." Piper looked over her mother's shoulder and saw her Grandmother smiling at her. "But you went down fighting. That's my girl." She too came forward and embraced Piper. "There's someone that wants to see you." They broke apart and waited for the new arrival. Out of the light stepped a woman and Piper's heart leapt as she looked into her face. It was a face that she had not seen in over five years.

"Prue!" Piper rushed forward and her older sister did the same. "Prue I've missed you so much. When you died I thought that it was over. I didn't think I could survive without you."

"But you did and I'm so proud of you. And I'm so sorry for what you had to go through because of me."

"No Prue. Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault." The two sisters let go of each other but stayed close.

"Piper?"

"What is it Mom?"

"We know that this is difficult for you, it was hard for us too but we're going to help you get through this."

"Dying is just the beginning of a new journey." Grams added as she began to lead the Piper and the others back through the gate.

"At least you took that bitch Christy with you. And God knows her afterlife isn't going to be pleasant." Prue added with a smirk. Piper couldn't help but laugh as her family lead her into the light where her new destiny awaited her.

**That's right Prue lovers, the super witch is back (bow down and worship!) and you'll be happy to know that more reunions with old faces are in your future. And yes I am aware that this is a short chapter. Don't worry there's a lot more to come and it's coming soon so stop being so impatient. I know you're all dying to know what happens next.**


	5. Facing Failure

**Hey! So I'm back again with a new chapter. I had completely forgotten about Billie and then I was like "Oh crap!" But don't worry I think fast on my feet. I don't own Charmed or its characters. Oh and thanks for the reviews! It's nice to get some feedback!**

**On with the story!**

Billie raced through the halls of Magic School desperately searching for Dumain. Her heart was racing. She couldn't believe this was happening, it seemed so surreal. After all the planning, after everything they had been through it still hadn't been enough. They had failed. Christy was gone and two of the Charmed Ones were still alive and would undoubtedly be after her. Without Christy she felt weak and vulnerable. Without Christy she didn't stand the slightest chance.

"Dumain, good you're still here."

"Billie, what is it? What's happened? Where's Christy?"

Billie's voice trembled as she forced the words out of her mouth, "Christy…she's gone. She's dead."

"And the Charmed Ones?"

"Piper…she's the only one. Phoebe and Paige….they got away."

Dumain's face hardened as he realized the gravity of the situation. He knew that Christy had been the stronger of the two and it was her alone that had been able to convince Billie to turn on the sisters in the first place. Without Christy he had a big problem. Billie didn't notice the change in his composure and continued her tirade.

"I don't understand. You said that the Hollow would be enough! You said its power would be enough to beat them!"

"And it would've have been enough if the two of you had acted quicker! You waited too long to attack!" Dumain's temper flared and Billie retreated a few steps. _"No. Calm down. You need to keep her on your side. You need her to save the Triad.' _He composed himself and continued, "Sorry. What I meant is that it would've have been enough but somehow they found out about our plan and they summoned it too. The Hollow's power was split and it left you all evenly matched."

"What do we do know? What _can _we do know?"

"Billie I need you to stay calm. You're the only one that can save Christy."  
"How do I do that?"  
"Astral projection. You've done it before right? That time you went to Christy in the cave when she was a little girl. All you have to do is go back and stop her from dying in the battle. Then we can set everything right again."

Billie looked up into Dumain's eyes. She wanted Christy back more than anything else in the world, really she did but she couldn't shake the feeling that Dumain was hiding something from her; something big. Dumain noticed her hesitation and reassured her.

"Don't worry everything will be alright. We'll fix this. Trust me." Billie nodded and stepped forward as Dumain pulled her into a hug. On the outside Dumain masked his true feelings with compassion because on the inside he was furious. _'How in the world did they screw this up? They had the Charmed Ones cornered and they only managed to kill one of them. Oh well, as soon as Billie warns the Triad the sisters will no longer be a threat. Then Billie and Christy will be able to put all three of them in their graves._

_For good.'_

**Oooooooo the plot thickens.**


	6. Help from the Future

**Another new chapter! applause applause Now the story really gets going and I still don't own Charmed. Enjoy!**

The darkness that engulfed Phoebe's apartment was lifted as orbs bathed the room with blue light. Seconds later it was gone and Leo, Phoebe and Paige were left standing in the dark. Although they were with each other, none of them could remember a time when they had felt so alone.

As Phoebe stomped off to find the Book of Shadows, Paige passed out from exhaustion. Leo laid her down on the sofa and stared at her for a moment. She looked so fragile. He covered her with a blanket and then went to check on Phoebe. When he approached her she was flipping thorough the Book's worn pages.

"Phoebe?"  
"How's Paige?"

"She's alright……for now. Listen we need to get the two of you to a hospital because there's no way Paige can heal anything right now."

Phoebe ignored her brother-in-law and kept searching. She paused to skim over an untitled spell but quickly determined that it was useless in their current situation and continued on to the next entry.

"Phoebe. There's nothing you can do. There's no spell in there that can bring her back. And with the Power of Three gone most of those spells won't even work."

Phoebe stopped. "Don't you think I know that?" Phoebe looked up at him. Her harsh tone had hurt him and she knew it. "I'm sorry but I can't sit here and do nothing. Piper's dead. Don't you understand that?!"

Her temper was rising again. "Damn it Leo! We have to get her back because otherwise we're all dead. I can't do this without her! I need her! We all need her!"

Leo sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms, "We're going to get through this. I don't know how but we will."

"How can you say that? How can we go on without her? The Power of Three is gone and I highly doubt I have another long lost sister. Who's going to save us this time?"

Leo searched for an answer but he couldn't find one. In his hear he agreed with her. Without the Power of Three they were screwed but he also knew that one of them had to keep their senses or they would all be joining Piper very soon. "I don't know Phoebe. I just don't know but we have to keep fighting because if we die Piper will give us hell when we get up there."

"Now I know how she felt when Prue died. Being the oldest really sucks."

Leo let out a short laugh, "Come one. Let's get Paige and get to the hospital. Leo got up and began to cross the room to retrieve Paige but he stopped when the darkness was once again pierced by blue orbs.

"Phoebe get down!"

The two dived behind the sofa where Paige was laying, hoping that their unknown visitor wouldn't notice anything and leave. Leo risked a peek around the corner. _'There are two of them.' _The intruders didn't say anything at first. It was so quiet that Phoebe could hear her own heart beating rapidly out of control. Then one of them spoke.

"Oh my God! Chris, its Aunt Paige! Hurry I think she's hurt!" Leo and Phoebe jumped to their feet just in time to see twenty-two year old Chris heal Paige as a twenty-five year old Wyatt watched.

"Dad what the hell is going on?" Chris asked as he began to work on Phoebe.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. What are you two doing here?"

"Something messed up our future."

Paige sat up and stared bewildered at her two grown up nephews, "How long was I out?" Phoebe and Leo joined her on the sofa while Chris and Wyatt took a seat on the coffee table in front of them. Leo once again questioned his youngest son.

"Chris what are you doing here?"  
"I told you the future is all screwed up."  
"What happened?"

"Well first off Wyatt lost his powers."

"What!?" chimed Phoebe and Paige at the same time. Leo remained silent.

"Yeah and at the worst time too. One minute we're whooping some serious demon ass and next thing we know we're getting tossed around like rag dolls." Chris stopped and allowed his older brother to continue.

"So we went back to the Manor to look at the Book to see what happened to my powers. Mom was helping us but then she vanished. She was there and then she just faded away. We tried to scry for her but…" Wyatt stopped and glanced around the room. "Wait. Where is Mom?"

No answer. "Dad? Dad, where is she? Where's Mom?" Still no one spoke.

"Damn it Dad!" Chris got to his feet in frustration and demanded an answer, "Tell us now. Where is she?"

"Dead." That's the only word Leo could manage. It felt like something was choking the life out of him as he watched Chris sink back on to the table.

"What? You're lying. This isn't supposed to happen. This doesn't happen!" Chris was on his feet again. "I came back to save her. I _did_ save her. She was alive! She's supposed to be alive!"

Leo stood and went to comfort him, "Dad I'm telling you this is all wrong. She wasn't supposed to die, not now, not like this. That wasn't her destiny."

"He's right." They all looked at Wyatt. He had been so quiet they had almost forgotten he was there. He ignored their stares and continued, "He's right. Mom survived this battle in our future. Someone must've done something to change the timeline. That's why my powers are gone and that's why Mom is…" He couldn't finish. He turned to his father, "Where am I? I mean the little me?"

"The two of you are at Victor's."

"Okay. Let's go. We need to figure out what happen and the best way to do that is to first figure out what happened to my powers."

Leo grabbed the sisters and Chris took the powerless Wyatt and they orbed out.

**Another unexpected twist! Chris and Wyatt are back and are on a mission to save their mom! I'm too tired to write anymore and I have to work an eight hour shift tomorrow starting at 8:00 am. But I already have the next few chapters written (on loose leaf) so they will probably be up tomorrow night!**


	7. A Glimmer of Hope

**¡****Hola! So I've run out of witty things to say for the time being so I'm going to point out that I don't own Charmed and then let you have at it.**

Victor had just sat down to have some coffee. It didn't matter that it was loaded with caffeine because he hadn't planned on sleeping that night anyway. He couldn't sleep knowing that his daughters were off fighting a battle that they didn't expect to survive. If anything happened to them then the boys would be left without a mother and he would lose all his girls this time. And he didn't think he could handle that. _'Don't think like that. They're going to be fine. They've weathered worse storms then this. They'll be okay.'_

A sudden knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He got up and rushed to open it.

"Phoebe! Thank goodness you're okay. When you didn't call I started to get…what's wrong?" The look on her face had given her away. "Phoebe? What's the matter? What's happened?" Phoebe didn't answer as she entered followed by the others. "Chris? What are you doing here? And who are you?" He pointed to his other future grandson whom he had never seen.

"I'm Wyatt." Seeing the look on his grandfather's face he added, "From the future. Just like Chris."

"I don't understand. What's going on?"

Leo spoke for the first time but neglected to answer Victor's question, "Where are the boys?"

"They're asleep. They're in my room, down the hall.

"Come guys." Leo headed off to the bedroom with Chris and Wyatt in tow.

Victor turned back to Phoebe desperate for an explanation, "Phoebe what the hell is going on here?"

"Dad I think…maybe you should sit down."

"No."

"Dad.."

"Damn it just tell me!"

Phoebe took a big breath and let it out. Only then did she find enough strength to say it. "Dad…Piper's dead."

Victor's world came crashing down. He felt sick to his stomach and his heart was aching in his chest. He returned to his chair in a daze and sat down. Phoebe and Paige followed and sat on either side of him. He just sat their stunned. He didn't cry, he couldn't cry. All of his tears had already been shed. This wasn't the first time he had seen death. This was the third time the magical world had stolen a loved one from him. First Patty then Prue and now Piper. When would it end?

The three of them sat there in silence until Leo and the boys reentered the kitchen.

"What did you find out?" Paige probed.

"Well little me doesn't have any powers either."  
"What does that mean?"

"Well, someone or something must have taken them. Powers don't just disappear for no reason. Grandpa did anything unusual happen? Did anything happen to me?"

It was a few minutes before Victor answered and when he did his voice was shaky and barely audible, "There was a man and he was holding Wyatt. He took him but a few minutes later Wyatt was back."

"Victor what did he look like?"

"His hair was long and dark. And he was wearing a grey trench coat."

Paige voiced what everyone was thinking, "Dumain. He must have taken Wyatt and then taken his powers. But why? What use are Wyatt's powers to him?"

"He needed them to summon the Hollow." Phoebe had just put it together. It had been right in front of them they whole time. _How did we miss it?_"Billy and Christy didn't have enough power to summon the Hollow. They needed someone who could and they chose Wyatt because he's a child and easily manipulated." The older Wyatt cleared his throat but Phoebe ignored him, "When they took in the Hollow it must've absorbed Wyatt's powers. That's why they're gone." No one said anything but Phoebe knew that they agreed with her.

"What are you going to do now?" Victor's voice was a little stronger but it was still teeming with pain.

"We're going to get Piper back." Phoebe stated with confidence. In her heart she was convinced that it wasn't Piper's destiny to die and she felt that getting her back would be their first step towards setting things right.

"How are you going to do that?"  
"I have absolutely no idea!" Phoebe sat down as her confidence diminished. She didn't have the slightest clue of where to start but she knew that there had to be some way. "I don't know how we're going to do it but in my heart I know we're going to find a way. I can feel it."

Wyatt's face lit up. "That's it! What about Uncle Coop's…OUCH!" He yelled in pain as Chris gave him a hard smack to the back of the head.

Phoebe stared at her nephew with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Excuse me? Did you day Uncle Coop? _Uncle? _That would mean that…"

Chris cut her off "Never mind that. Wyatt what were you saying?"

"Well I was just thinking about Uncle…I mean Coop's ring. We could use it to travel back to before the battle. Then we could stop it and if the battle doesn't happen then Mom's death doesn't happen."

A spark of excitement spread across Victor's stony face, "Would that really work?"

"It should!" Wyatt continued eagerly, "Coop told me how it worked one time. All we would have to do, is focus on our love for Mom and the ring would take us to her. Take us to when she was still alive."

"Wyatt you're a genius!" Phoebe jumped up, kissed her nephew on the forehead and then went on to shout, "Coop! Coop we need you! We need your help!"

The oppressive atmosphere that had been bearing down on all of them was finally lifted. They had found the answer. They had found a way to get Piper back.

They had found a glimmer of hope.

**That's right they're going time traveling again just like in the original. But who says that everything goes according to plan? I guess you'll just have to read the next chapter in order to find out and let me warn you; it's going to be a long one! **


	8. Love's Complicated

**Hi again! This is the monster of all chapters. Not only is it long but I've rewritten it like three different times! And then I lost one of the pages but I guess it wasn't that lost because I just found it. Seriously while I was typing this I spotted it among the pile of papers in my room. Crazy. But this is the best version I came up with so I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Charmed but I wish I did. Don't you?**

"Phoebe I have to warn you. This isn't going to be easy. Love is a very complicated feeling. You could end up anywhere."

"Coop, I understand that but this is the only way we're ever going to get Piper back."

Phoebe grabbed the ring out of his hand. Coop opened his mouth to protest but decided that it was useless. Once Phoebe got going it was impossible to stop her. _'That's why I love you so much.'_ She had dedication. She followed things through to the end no matter what it took.

"Okay Paige, you ready?" The two sisters took each other by the hands.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Chris had gotten to his feet and broken into the circle.  
"No Chris you have to stay here. It's too dangerous."  
"You've got to be joking! If anyone should be staying it should be you two. You're the most vulnerable. Besides I know a lot more about time travel. I'm like the master of all time travel!"

"The master of all time travel? Well aren't you humble?" Paige raised her eyebrows as see mocked her rambunctious nephew.

"Paige." Phoebe understood how Chris was feeling, "Chris sweetie I know that you want to help. And you're right you are the most seasoned time traveler but this is different. This is something that we have to do alone."  
"But.." Chris tried to argue but stopped as Leo placed a firm hand on his shoulder. The touch of his father calmed him and he said no more.

"We're going to get her back." This time Paige spoke with sincerity, "We're going to get your mom back. I promise." Chris nodded as he stepped back in line with the others.

"I'll drive." Phoebe said with a smirk as he closed her eyes.  
"Fine but I call shotgun."  
"Paige ssh! I'm trying to concentrate." Phoebe focused all of her being on Piper. She thought about her sister and everything that she had meant to her. _'I love you so much.' _"Piper." The second she spoke her sister's name they hearted out of the room.

In a flash they reappeared. They were back in the manor but there was something wrong. It looked different. It was still vaguely familiar but something about the house was definitely different. Phoebe and Paige jumped at the sound of two giggling girls running into the room. They stopped at the sight of the strangers. Phoebe looked at them. She recognized them. The older looking one was Prue and the younger one was Piper. '_Oh_ _Crap.'_

Prue cried out, "Grams! One of the strange ladies is back and she brought another lady with her and she's really pretty!"

"Pretty, huh?" Paige couldn't help but smile even though they had obviously landed in the wrong year.  
"Uh, Paige I think I overshot by a few years."  
"A few years Phoebe? Try thirty years! See I was right. We should have pulled over and asked for directions."  
"That is so not funny." The two continued to stare with disbelief at the little girls who just stared back.

"Prue dear what are you talking ..." Penny Halliwell stopped as she spotted Phoebe and Paige standing frozen in the middle of the family room. "Phoebe what are you doing here?"  
"Wait you recognize me?"  
"Well of course I do. You were here five minutes ago. We just sent you and your sisters back."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You, Prue, and Piper. You came to warn your mother about Nicholas and we've just returned you to the future."

Phoebe's eyes widened with shock as she realized how close they had come to disaster. If they had run into their past selves in this past it would've been catastrophic. She shuddered as she thought of the possible consequences that would have resulted from such an unfortunate encounter.

"Phoebe, I'll ask again. _What_ are you doing back here and who is she?"  
"Well I am Phoebe but I'm not the Phoebe that you sent back. I'm the Phoebe from seven years further in the future." Phoebe watched as her grandmother failed to understand what she had just said. _'How could she understand it. I don't even stand it.'_ It dawned on her that this was going to take a lot longer than she had hoped, "Grams, maybe we should sit down."

It took Phoebe roughly an hour to explain everything. From how they had gotten there to why they had been time traveling in the first place. The entire time she was very cautious about how much future information she revealed. Even a minor slip-up could result in an irreparable future. "I just don't get why the ring brought us back this far in the first place."

"Maybe you're just a lousy driver."  
"I don't need any lip from you right now missy. Besides it wasn't my fault, it was the ring. I did exactly what Coop told me to. He was just right when he told us that it was complicated. I mean this was my first try. It was pretty good for a first try." Paige's snort got her a hard bunch to the shoulder. "Like you could do any better."  
"Actually I think I could."  
"Oh please! If its anything like the first time you orbed we would probably land five minutes from now."

"Girls." The sisters silenced their quarrel. It didn't matter how old you were, no one was immune the scorn of Penny Halliwell. "Phoebe, I think Paige is right." This time it was Phoebe who snorted in amusement. "Just listen to me for a minute. You have known Piper your entire life and you have loved her your entire life. You said that the ring's power revolves around love. You have to pinpoint a single moment in a life time full of love. That's why you missed. You have so many memories of Piper that you can't sort through them properly. Now Paige here has known Piper for a much smaller amount of time and therefore it should be easier for her to pick out the moment you girls are trying to get to because she has a lot less to choose from."

Phoebe bit her lip as she pondered what her Grandmother had just explained. What her Grandmother had just _tried_ to explain. "You see Grams, that would make sense if there was any logic behind it but there isn't so it just doesn't make sense."

"Welcome to the wonderful world of magic my dear! Just trust me, and trust yourselves. Trust your hearts and they will get you to Piper. Now stop sitting around and go save my granddaughter."

The two sisters got to their feet. "This time I'll drive." Paige gave Phoebe a wink as she began to focus her emotions. Phoebe aimed a kick at her but they hearted out before her foot could make contact.

They reappeared once again in the living room and once again something was wrong. The walls were a different color and they didn't recognize any of the furniture. The most obvious change was the wall between the living room and the conservatory no longer existed. The two rooms had been merged into one giant one.

"Paige come quick! They're here! Or should I say we're here?" Phoebe and Paige turned to locate the owner of the voice and spotted an elderly woman behind them. She approached Phoebe and a giant grin spread across on her face, "I was so hot back then."

"Oh stop flattering yourself." The woman was joined by another who entered carrying a tray with four glasses and a pitcher of lemonade on it.

"Uh, who are you?" Paige asked in a little voice.  
"Well I'm you of course and this is my older sister Phoebe and we welcome you to the year 2056! "  
"Uh oh." Paige stood dumbfounded with her mouth hanging open as it occurred to her that she too had landed them in the wrong year.

The younger Phoebe started to laugh, "Wow Paige you were _so _right. You're way better at this than me. I missed by twenty years and you missed by what? About half a century?"

"Hey give me a break." It was the older Paige that stood up for herself. She observed her past self. Then she looked at her past sister. Then she turned to her current one and said, "Wow. I don't remember being this pathetic when we came to the future. Do you?"

"Oh lay off a bit Paige. This is a lot to swallow. If I remember correctly at this time they've already been back too far and now they're too far forward." She looked at their younger versions for confirmation but she got nothing of the sort. "Okie dokie then. I think we should all sit down and have a nice little chat."

So the four women all took a place around a small circular table that had been set up in the middle of the room. In the center was an enormous floral centerpiece surrounded by various munchies.

"Wow. It's like you were expecting us."  
"Well we were. After all we're you. Fifty years ago we were sitting where you're sitting right now."

Phoebe's head hurt. _'I hate time travel. It's just too damn confusing.'_ The Paige sitting next to her took a sip of lemonade and then proceeded to question their future counterparts, "So if you're us then you've already experienced what we're going through right now. You know how everything turns out. So you can help us. You can tell us what we have to do to fix everything. You can tell us how to save Piper."

"Sorry me but we can't tell you anything. You have to figure it out on your own just like we did, without any future help. You see by telling you we would change our past which would result in this future not existing."

Paige slumped in defeat but Phoebe wasn't going to give up that easily, "Well, can you at least tell us what we're doing wrong? Why can't we get to the right time?"

The future sisters looked at each other and took part in a wordless conversation. After a few seconds they both smiled, "I don't think any harm could come from pointing them in the right direction."

"Allow me." chimed the older Phoebe. She knew she had to choose her words carefully otherwise it would go right over their heads. So she thought about it for a minute and then leaned forward to start the explanation, "All those years we spent fighting demons revolved around the Power of Three. The power that we all shared, the power that connected us to each other. All you have to do is use..._the Power of Two_."

"The Power of Two?" For first time Phoebe questioned her future sanity. _'What in the world are you talking about you crazy old quack?' _Apparently her face was a window to her mind because her future self quickly continued, "Oh you know what I mean. You two have to work together. Use the love you share as sisters. Only then will you be able to save Piper."

"Wow Phoebe. It looks like you still give some pretty good advice in the future."

Phoebe smiled at her, "Shall we?" They stood up, gave their future selves one last and then they were gone.

Once again they whisked through time sorting through the memories but this time it was different. They had more control. When they finally came to a stop neither of them opened their eyes. They were afraid of what awaited them on the other side of their eyelids.

"Phoebe?" Phoebe's heart skipped a beat. She knew that voice_. 'Its her. We did it._' She opened her eyes to see Piper staring back at her but it was a younger Piper. It wasn't the Piper that had died in the battle; it wasn't the one they had to save.

"Phoebe why aren't you at school? Who's that?" Before Phoebe could open her mouth to answer another voice interrupted her.

"Piper, I have to go pick up a few things for tonight did you need anything?" This time Phoebe's heart skipped two beats.

"Prue?" Phoebe couldn't restrain herself. She rushed forward and embraced her sister. She didn't want to let go, she wanted to hold on to her forever but Prue didn't feel the same way.

"Phoebe what are you doing? What's going on?" She broke free and looked at her younger sister. Or rather her _older _sister. It was Phoebe, there was no doubt about that but she was a lot older. There was something different about her. She had a maturity about her that convinced Prue that this Phoebe had come from some other time far in the future, "What's going on? And who is she?"

"This is Paige. She's my...our sister."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"What's the date?"  
"Its February 22nd."  
"What year is it?"  
"2001." Phoebe's throat tightened. That meant that Prue only had a few months left, "Well that means that we've come back five years. We're from the year 2006." Prue eyed her suspiciously and Piper just looked downright shocked. Phoebe tried to ignore their unsettling stares and continued, "Listen in our time there was a huge battle and Piper..." Phoebe looked at the younger version of her sister who had suddenly become very alert, "In the battle Piper..."

"Phoebe be careful how much you tell them." This was the first time Paige had worked up enough courage to speak. She felt so out of place at this little family reunion. She felt as though her presence was uninvited. She watched as the Prue she had never met and the Piper she had never known reacted as Phoebe continued.

"I know but this is something they need to hear. In the battle Piper died." Prue moved close to Piper and wrapped her arms around her little sister, "But don't worry we're going to fix this. That's why we're here. That's why we've come back. Well actually we didn't mean to come back this far but it works."

Paige didn't get what Phoebe was hinting at, "Phoebe, what are you talking about? We're still five years off the mark? How can that be a good thing?"

"Well think of it this way. When we get back to the point where the battle began we're going to have to stop the fight and the only way to do that is to remove the power of the Hollow out of the equation. We can't do that without the Power of Three and we won't have enough time to convince one of us to help not that we could ever convince our Hollow controlled selves to help. So instead we can use Piper to restore the Power of Three and stop the battle. So technically the only one who can save Piper is Piper." Phoebe looked at Paige who looked very confused. Then she looked at Prue and Piper who looked even more confused.

Prue let go of Piper and studied Phoebe's face for a moment. She crossed her arms and stared at the floor trying to process everything. Eventually she looked back at Phoebe, "What about me? You need the Power of Three but there's four of us. So why can't I help you say the spell? Where am I while all of this is happening?"

Phoebe had known that this question would come up sooner or later. The second she had first laid eyes on Prue she had already begun to form an answer in her head, she just hoped it was good enough to discourage further questioning. "Well I didn't want to tell you this because of possible future consequences but you died too. _'Its true. You are dead.'_ Phoebe took comfort in the fact that she wasn't really lying to her sister but that comfort disappeared when she saw the look on Prue's face.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Piper stepped forward and it was obvious that the news of her sister's death had instilled a sudden and severe urgency in her.

"Wait Piper. I think I should go." Prue was being the over protective guardian that she had always been but Phoebe knew that it had to be Piper that came with them. If Prue went she would wonder why she wasn't in the Manor with them and then there would be now way around the truth and they couldn't risk that shock affecting her powers. They had one chance and one chance only. If they screwed it up Piper would be lost forever. "No Prue. I'm sorry but it has to be Piper. Its just complicated but it has to be her."

Phoebe had never seen Prue look so crestfallen. Prue hugged Piper and then stepped back to watch from the sidelines as the other three linked arms.

"So how exactly are we getting there?"  
"Just leave that us."

Phoebe and Paige both thought once again of Piper. Their hearts merged and became one. Collectively they began to sort through the memories as the flashed by_. 'Wait stop! This is it!_' They came to a halt. They released one another and were trying to determine what year it was when they heard a voice from the other room.

"We've been waiting for you."  
"Well the wait is over."

The three of them rushed into the hall. Billie and Christy were standing at the bottom of the stairs and over by the conservatory was them! Phoebe, Paige, and PIPER! They had finally done it.

All they had to do now was say the magic words.

**I'm not going to lie this chapter was a complete BEAST to write. But I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. **


	9. The Hidden Truth

**Hi! Sorry that it took a so long for me to update but I've been working through a minor writing block. I knew where I wanted the story to go I just couldn't translate the idea into words. But I finally did it so here's the new chapter!! Woohooo!**

"Damn it!"

Billie opened her eyes. She had been so close that time. She had felt the Manor materializing around her. She had felt her sister but at the last second it had all vanished and she was once again in Magic School.

"Billie?"  
"I almost had it Dumain."  
"Billie you need to clear your mind of everything. You must let go of your pain. Think of Christy, only Christy! You must focus on your sister!"  
"I'm trying!"  
"Well you need to try harder!!" Dumain was frustrated. They had been at it for hours but they still weren't any closer to saving Christy, "We're running out of time! Do you think that Phoebe and Paige will just give up because their sister is gone? Because they won't. No, they'll be coming after us. I wouldn't be surprised if they were on their way her right now. They won't stop until you're dead. Until we're both dead!"

Dumain bent down so that the two were face to face, "Billie you have to want your sister more than anything in this world."

"I do. Really I do."  
"You can't just say it. You have to mean it, only then will you be able to project yourself back. Only then will you be able to save her. Now..try again."

Billie closed her eyes and thought of her sister._ 'Christy. I just found you and I can't lose you again. You're the only family I have. I want you back. I need you back.'_Dumain paced around her offering words of encouragement, "That's it. Clear your mind. Think of Christy, only Christy. Free yourself of all other thoughts. Project yourself back Billie. Project yourself to _the Triad._"

"What?!" Billie jumped to her feet and whirled around to face Dumain, "What the hell are you talking about? I thought I was going back to save Christy. You..you lied to me. You're trying to trick me!"

"No Billie I'm not." Dumain was being very careful. He had a feeling that this problem would come up. If he lost her trust now then it was all over, "You are save Christy but you must warn the Triad as well. You must warn them about the Charmed Ones or they will still be killed and then there won't be any point in bringing Christy back.

"The Triad?! They were still alive and you didn't tell us? You lying bastard you used us!"  
"Christ knew. Your sister knew about all of this."

"No you're lying. She..she would've told me." Billie tried to sound confident but her attempt failed miserably. She wanted to believe that her sister had been truthful with her but she knew that wasn't the case. From the beginning she knew that Christy was hiding something her, leaving something out. _'But the Triad. How could she not tell me about them? Why didn't she tell me?' _Billie's eyes were burning from the tears that were trying to escape. She felt so stupid. This whole time Dumain had been using her but she had been blinded by the love she had for her newly recovered sister.

"Billie we can't do this right now. We have to stay focused. Now please go! Go to you're sister! Then you can ask her and she'll explain everything."

Billie sat down. She was shaking and as her anger pumped through her veins she had a sudden rush of power. She opened her eyes and saw that she had finally managed to project herself to the past. She was on the second floor of the Manor. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs from the attic. She hid around the corner fearing that it was the sisters but instead she saw Christy along with her past self and went to confront them.

"Stop! You can't do this! You can't win! If you try to fight them then Christy will..." Billie didn't get to finish here plea because her past self sent her flying into a wall. She crashed to the floor with a groan and watched as Christy and her headed downstairs to face the sisters. "No!" She climbed to her feet and rushed after them.

When she reached the top of the stairs she observed the scene set before her. It was the same as before. Her and Christy were at the bottom of the stairs staring down the Charmed Ones who once again stood in the conservatory. She was about to intervene but something stopped her. _'What the hell?'_ Another Phoebe and Paige had rushed in followed by Piper. But Piper was different, she was younger.

The three sisters held up a piece of paper and began to chant a spell.

**I know that this chapter is short but the next one will be up later tonight. As soon as I finish typing it.**


	10. Out of the Light

**Hello once again to my faithful readers. I know I made you wait so I'll get right to the point: I don't own Charmed and here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

It was difficult for Piper to tell how long she had been in the heavens. This was due to the fact that time no longer mattered. Her existence was no longer limited by mortality. This new life would never come to an end. And although Piper was dead she had never felt so alive. During her eight year run as a Charmed One she had been to the heavens numerous times but her experience had been limited by her earthly connections. Now that she was free of those she was seeing heaven in a whole new light.

And there was something else. The others, she knew them. She recognized thier faces. They were her innocents. Those who she had tried to protecet. Those she had lost to evil.

"Mom I don't understand. I know all of these people."  
"Well sweetie, on earth souls become familiar with each other and begin to travel in the same circle. So it should be no surprise that the same goes for up here. Even after we die our souls find a way to one another."

Piper nodded as one especially familiar man approached her.

"Hello Piper." He hadn't changed a bit. He looked the same as the day he had died. It was Prue had told him to stay away but his love her forced him to act. He had tried to protect them but it was really him who needed the protecting.

"Andy." Piper grinned as he walked forward to hug her.  
"You better believe it. When I heard that you had...well I wanted to be here for you."  
"Thank you."

Prue walked up next to Andy, "He's a whitelighter now." Piper wasn't surprised. A part of her had always thought that the Elders would make him an angel. Afterall he had died protecting them. He had given his life for them.

The Halliwell women now accompanied by Andy continued their walk. They made frequent stops as others came to welcome Piper to her new home.

First there was Mark, the ghost she had saved from being taken to hell by Yama. This was an especially happy reunion because this time the two could actually touch. Before long the two were joined by Curtis Williamson. Piper was hesitant at first because of the amount of guilt she still had over his death. She had felt completely responsible for it. Saving her life had indirectly resulted in his but Curtis had moved past it long ago. He had let go of all of his anger and sorrow. After a short exchange with the doctor she was greeted by even more familiar faces. Inspector Davidson who offered his condolences while Sheridan watched from a distance. Then there was Kyle Brody. This was a slightly awkward encounter because the last time Piper had seen him he was hell bent on killing her husband.

When Piper finally broke away from the multitude of people she spotted a man eyeing her from little ways away. Piper was shocked as this was the last person that she had expected to see here. As she approached him he brushed his long blond hair out of his face.

"Dan?"  
"Piper."  
"You're dead?"  
"Aren't you?" He gave a chuckle as he pulled her into a warm embrace. "It's nice to see you again."

The former lovers found a quiet place away from the others and sat down to talk.

"Dan. This may sound rude but..?"  
"How did I die? Well about two years after I moved to Portland I was in a car accident. I was in a coma for a few weeks and I wasn't going to pull out of it...so they pulled the plug on me."  
"Oh God I'm so sorry. What happened to Jenny?"  
"Well her parents came back and now they live in Seattle. After I died I stuck around a bit and it was really hard for her but eventually she moved on."

The two continued to talk until Prue cut their trip down memory lane short, "Piper you need to come with me now."

"What why?"  
"They're sending you back. We have to get your soul back to the gate."

Piper would have probed her sister for more answers but found herself so taken aback that she couldn't string words together._ 'They're sending me back? I didn't know they could do that. I thought death was permanent.' _When the two sisters reached the gate their mother and grandmother were waiting for them. They both quickly hugged Piper and then lead her to the gate.

"Mom what in the hel..heck is going on?"  
"Sweetie I don't really understand it either. Phoebe and Paige did something. They found a way to save you."  
"But how..?"

"Oh stop complaining." Grams interjected, "You've been offered a second chance and I suggest you take it. Nothing like this has ever happened before."

Piper turned as the gate swung open. She felt herself being pulled by an invisible force. She couldn't fight. She didn't want to. It was pulling her back to life and to those she loved so dearly.

It was pulling her back to her sisters.

**Another chapter down! But don't worry because there's still a lot to come! Next chapter will be up later this week!**


	11. The New Present

**Hiya! So I'm really really sorry that its been so long since I last updated but there actually a rather fascinating story behind it. So exactly a week ago I was attempting to put up this chapter. Now I live in the Midwest and that is a very unpredictable region when it comes to weather. It just so happened that last Thursday there was a severe thunderstorm ravaging my town. During the storm a bolt of lighting struck in my front yard. I could actually feel the strike in my chest and feel the vibrations in the floor. It was wild! So anyway the lighting took out our Internet along with our cable and phone lines. And its taken a week to fix it (you just can't find good help these days). But now its back and I'm back in business. So I'll stop rambling and just get on with it. I don't owned Charmed. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews!!**

_"Iam is addo  
hic is addo  
Malus quod bonus  
Vox inconsessus  
Super dico nos"_

As soon as these words left their mouths Phoebe, Paige, and the past Piper watched impatiently as the spell began to work its magic. The two blasts weakened in strength and then they were gone completely. Eyes went black as the power of the Hollow was sucked out of its human carriers and drawn back to its proper place in the underworld. All of this chaos was followed by confusion. The present Piper walked into the hall followed by her sisters. She was staring intently at the newcomers, herself in particular.

"What the..?"  
"Oh don't ask. It'll give you a headache." Phoebe wanted to avoid the questions right now. She didn't want to explain until they were in better company.

"Christy!" Everyone turned to see Billie running down the stairs towards her sister but before she could get there she, along with Phoebe and Paige merged into her present body.

Now Piper looked even more confused. Christy on the other hand hid her confusion. She just looked pissed, "What happened? What went wrong?"

Billie took her older sister by the hand, "No, not here. Not now." With that she threw a vial to the ground and they were gone.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!"

"She's back!" Phoebe and Paige latched on to their older sister. They had done it. They had never felt so happy in their entire lives. This moment was better than anything they could have imagined. They had lost her Piper but now they had gotten her back. Phoebe spoke but did not release Piper from her arms, "Don't you remeber anything? Anything at all?"

Piper thought hard. It was like trying to remember a dream. "Well we were fighting Billie and Christy and then I ...I was dead. I saw Mom...and Grams...and Prue. There were others too. I saw..." She stopped as she tried to remember. She knew that she was forgetting someone, more than one person in fact but she just couldn't break through the haze that was clouding her memory, "But they sent me back. You did something so they sent me back. What did you guys do?" Piper looked to her sisters for answers.

"Oh boy...wow. Um, this could take awhile so lets go and sit down." Phoebe began to lead her sisters in the direction of the family room but was stopped by the voice of a forgotten visitor.

"Um...how am I supposed to get back?" Phoebe turned and looked at the younger version of her sister. In her happiness she had completely forgotten that she was there.

"That is a mighty fine question." Phoebe rummaged through her magical knowledge for an answer but the solution appeared right in front of her as Coop hearted in.

"Phoebe, you're back." He turned to Piper, "Nice to see your heart beating again."

"Listen Coop we need your help." She motioned towards the past Piper, "Can you return her to her time? And while you're at it could you make sure she doesn't remeber anything...to avoid future consequences and all that fun stuff. Okay? Thanks." She turned to go but was stopped by the cupid.

"Phoebe, my ring?"  
"Oh right. Here ya go."  
"Is something wrong?"

"Nope. No everything is just great. So you just take care of that and we'll fill in Piper. See ya!" This time Phoebe managed to escape with her sisters before he could stop her. She just couldn't be in the same room with him right now. She couldn't help but think of what her nephew had said. _'Uncle Coop. Uncle?_' Its not that she didn't love him because she did. It was just too much to process right now. With Wyatt's words echoing in her head she sat down alongside Piper and Paige and began the explanation which lasted over hour.

"I need some aspirin." A massive headache formed in Piper's brain as she tried to wrap her mind around everything her sister's had told her.

"I'll get it." Paige stood up and headed for the kitchen as Piper continued.

"So let me get this straight. You changed the present by going to the past, then to the future, and then back to the past."

"Yep. Just like Michael J. Fox in those movies from the 80's. Only we didn't have to use a bulky heap of junk. We used Coop's ring. We used the loved we share as sisters to get back here. " Phoebe watched once again as her sister absorbed her words. As amusing as it was she knew that it was crucial that they got Piper up to speed as fast as possible. After all Billie and Christy were still out there.

"Love...right. But because you did all of that you changed the past which in turn changed the future making this the new present.  
"Exactly."  
"Aspirin!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Sheesh lady you sure are cranky." Paige had returned carrying a small bottle and a glass of water.  
"Oh give me a break. I was dead."

"Well now you're not and lets try to keep it that way." Phoebe once again drew herself close to her older sister. Now that she had gotten her back she wasn't going to let anything take her away ever again. "We still need to deal with Billie and Christy."

"And how exactly are we going to 'deal' with them?" Paige had an innocent touch of curiosity in her voice. Piper beat Phoebe to the punch.

"I think we should send both of their sorry asses straight to hell." Piper downed the glass of water but choked as the room filled with blue orbs to reveal her two grown up sons in front of her. "Chris? Wyatt? What are you doing here?"

"Somebody screwed up our future."  
"Talk about your déjà vu." Phoebe said in confusion.

"Uh, yeah you already told us that." Paige rejoined her two perplexed sisters on the sofa.  
"No we didn't."  
"Yes. You did. Back at Phoebe's..."

"Paige. We changed the future by saving Piper. So technically that never happened." Paige turned to study her sister's face for a moment and proceeded to massage her temple with her hands.

"Ugh now I have a headache."  
"Well too bad cause we're all out of aspirin. So what's wrong with your future?"

"Wyatt's powers. They're gone." The three sisters looked at each other.

"So you changed the past enough to save me but the bitches still took my son's powers."  
"Don't worry sweetie were going to figure this out."

"Yes but we're right back where we started. Billie and Christy are still out there somewhere hellbent on killing us and Leo is frozen in a giant chunk of ice." Piper took a breath. _'Just stay calm. You'll get them and then you'll get him back.' _Piper composed herself and then proposed a plan to the others, "Okay. I say we get to the Book and try to figure all of this out." Her sisters nodded in agreement.

The Charmed Ones joined hands and orbed out of the Manor.

**Sorry that this chapter is kind of short especially since its been over a week since I last updated. I'm going out of town for then next few days but I hope to have the next few chapters up by Sunday/Monday. Thanks for your continual patience!**


	12. A Rift in the Family

**Hello! Here's the next chapter. I don't have any interesting life stories to tell or any witty banter so I'll just get right to the good stuff. I don't own Charmed. I have never owned Charmed. I will never own Charmed. So there...enjoy! Oh wait...I actually do have something to say. I just realized that this story is past the half-way point. Sad. But fear not my faithful fans there is still a lot more to come! After all all of the previous chapters have been exposition. We have yet to reach the climax! Exciting right? Oops...I'm rambling again. Sorry.**

"Christy! Chirsty stop! Just listen to me for one second!" Billie grabbed her older sister and stopped her by force. They hadn't stopped moving since they had left the Manor. The second they reappeared Christy had taken off down the street.

"No Billie. We don't have time for this. We have to get to Dumain. We need his help."

"Haven't you been listening? Dumain doesn't give a _damn _about us! He's been using us from the beginning! Christy...he tried to stop me from saving you. He tried to make me save the Triad instead." Billie watched and hoped that her words would free her sister of the lies that had twisted her mind.

"What?"  
"That's right. He didn't care about you he only wanted..."

"Why didn't you save the Triad? Billie...they could have helped us kill the sisters." Christy stared at her sister in shock. Her jaw clenched as rage began to build up in her body. _'Stupid girl. What have you done?' _The only thing that stopped her from punishing the young witch's foolishness was the sense of urgency that was now overpowering her rage. They were running out of time. "Come on lets go."

Billie didn't move. She just stood there looking at her sister. _'Christy, what happened to you? What happened to my sister?" _Billie continued to stare at her and as she did her heart split in two. It was over. The sister that she once knew, the one she had worked so hard to save, was gone. Christy had been driven made by her obsession to kill the Charmed Ones. _'If only I had seen it sooner. Maybe I could have helped her.' _But now it was too late. Christy was already too far gone. She couldn't do this alone. In her heart Billie knew there was only one thing she could do to save her. "No. Christy I won't. I'm done. I won't be a pawn in their little game anymore."

Christy turned and raised her hand. Billie flinched but the pain never came. She opened her eyes to see Christy looking at her.

"Fine. I don't need you. I have Dumain. I can do this without you." With that Christy took off leaving her younger sister alone in her misery.

Billie watched her go. When her sister was out of site she turned and headed in the opposite direction. She knew exactly where she needed to go._ 'I need their help.'_

Unfortunately for Billie, she had just betrayed the only three people that could help her save her sister.

**I know, I know. Its short. In fact its the shortest chapter in this story. But don't worry the next chapter will be longer and better. Promise!!**


	13. Makeups and Breakups

**Hello! And welcome back! Here is the next chapter. I don't own Charmed or any of its characters. See you on the other side!**

"Ok people stand back." A huge burst of smoke filled the kitchen as Piper tossed another ingredient into the pot. After retrieving the book from Phoebe's condo the sisters had returned to the Manor and were now trying to etch out a battle plan as Chris and Wyatt looked on. The two boys were trying to stay out of the way as mush as possible so they could avoid the risk of damaging the timeline any further.

"You're really going all out on that potion aren't ya sis?" Phoebe smiled amused with her older sister's new found enthusiasm.

"Better safe than dead. We underestimated those two last time and there's no way we can do that again."

"Agreed" Just as Phoebe said this Coop hearted into their midst. As he did Phoebe busied herself, pretending to be cleaning something off her shoes.

"Hey there Coop. Did you manage to get me back safe and sound?"

"Uh..." Coop stammered as he was distracted by Phoebe's odd behavior, "Yeah and I returned her...you to right before she...you were taken so she...you wont' remember a thing. Phoebe can we talk?"

Piper was slightly thrown off by the sudden change of subject. She stared at the two for a moment and then laughed to herself. _'Wow. I wounder if that's what Leo and me used to look like.' _

"What? Talk? Uh...no I really should stay here and help Piper with all..."

"No it's fine. I'm all good here. You weren't much of a help anyway."

"All righty then. Why don't we go into the hall." As she shoved Coop out of the kitchen Phoebe secretly shot a glare over her shoulder which was met by a smirk from Piper who was thoroughly enjoying the scene playing out in front of her.

"What the hell was that all about." Piper muttered to herself but to her surprise her question got an answer as Paige walked in.

"You don't want to know."  
"Uh missy Paige where were you?"

"I was talking to Henry thank you very much. After all a husband has a right to know where his kick ass demon slaying wife is."

"Hey now no need to get defensive and please..watch your language in front of the children." Piper joked as she motioned in the direction of her two sons.

"Very funny."

The humorous atmosphere in kitchen did not spill out into the hallway where two trouble lovers were trying to have a heart to heart chat.

"Coop this really isn't a good time."  
"Then when is Phoebe? We need to talk about this. You owe it to yourself. You owe it to us!"  
"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Tell me you love me. I know you do and don't try to deny it. I've seen that look in your eyes a million times before. I've seen in the eyes of women who were in love. I have devoted all my being and all of my life, to finding love for others and that path has led me here. To this moment...with you. I love you and I'm never going to let you go."

"Well, I guess I already knew that...Uncle Coop."

Coop let out a laugh as he pulled Phoebe into a tight embrace. He wanted to hold and to her forever but she quickly pulled away.

"Listen I'm not saying that I'm not going to give this...us a chance but I just can't do this right now. I'm sorry. I just need some time to think about this. Okay?"

"...okay. If that's what you want...then I can wait."

"I should go." Phoebe turned and headed back into the kitchen with a guilty conscience. She had obviously hurt him and for that she was sorry but she wasn't sorry for telling him no. Her heart had been hurt too many times_. 'And then there's the whole forbidden love thing. I don't think we could survive what Piper and Leo went through._'

Coop hung his head as he watched her go. As a cupid he didn't think it was possible for someone to break his heart. To make it ache this badly.

Back in the kitchen Piper whistled as she worked.

"Whats got you in such a good mood?" Paige questioned. It was one thing for Piper to be happy but right now she was being a little too perky and it had Paige concerned.

"Well.." Piper paused as the pot issued forth another blast, "The potion is done so now we can get to the good part."

"Which would be?"

Piper raised her eyebrows as she began to pour the potion into three small vials, "You're joking right?"

Paige was about to answer but was interrupted by Phoebe who had just reentered the kitchen looking a little more disconcerted then before. Piper immediately read the look on her younger sister's face, "Phoebe? You alright?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. How goes the battle?"

"Well the potion is done so that just leaves Billie and Christy. We just need to find them."

"Okay but that's easier said than done. Where should we start?"

"How about behind you?" The three sisters jumped and whirled around to see Billie standing at the back door.

"Well that was easy." quipped Piper poised to attack.

"Wait!" Billie shouted as she threw her hands up in desperation. She knew she had to be careful. The tension in the atmosphere was overwhelming. Her heart was beating rapidly but not as rapidly as the ticking time bombs across from her. One wrong move and she would set them off. And if that happened she wouldn't be leaving the Manor alive, "Please...can we talk?"

Billie waited for an answer but when no one spoke she continued her plea, "Listen, I'm sorry. I am so so sorry. You guys we're so good to me and I let you down. You treated me like family and I betrayed you. It's just Christy...I wanted her back so much. I wanted my sister back and I was so obsessed that I didn't see the truth. She was using me from the beginning but I never saw it."

"As touching as your little story is, how do we know that its the truth? You could be lieing. How de we know that this isn't another set up?"

"You don't."

Piper studied her face looking for even the slightest hint of bad intention but from the looks of it Billie was being sincere, "Start talking."

"Where's Christy?" Paige asked curiously who still wasn't buying any of it.

"That's a good question. I don't know for sure but I bet she's back at Magic school. She and Dumain are probably trying to come up with a new plan. A new way to kill you."

"Dumain?"  
"A demon. The demon that tricked me into believing that you guys were evil."

Phoebe questioned Billie again, "Ok but why aren't you with them? With Christy? What changed?"

It was a moment before Billie answered and when she did the pain in her voice was obvious, "We had a fight...Christy and me about this whole thing. I told her I was done and that it had been a mistake from the beginning. She got really...pissed and stormed off. But it didn't matter because now I know that you were the good guys all along and I was just really...really stupid." Billie watched the Halliwell's reaction anxiously hoping that they would believe her.

After a few minutes of mental contemplation Phoebe spoke, "Billie I believe that you're sorry but that's not enough." Billie stomach plummeted fearing the worst as Piper stepped forward.

"Listen. if you really have your head on right then you'll help us." Billie breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that they weren't going to kill her. "Christy may be your sister but she has to be stopped along with Dumain. Now in order for us to do that we're going to need your help. After you do that maybe we can talk about possibly forgiving you. But right now you need to tell absolutely everything you know about this Dumain guy. Alright?" Billie nodded.

And just like that the pact between the Charmed Ones and Billie was reborn.

**Tada! Another thrilling chapter comes to a close. Did you think I was going to have them kill Billie? Well fortunately for her she lives to fight another day. See you all next chapter!!**


	14. Plan B

**Ok so I know its been forever since I last updated but the past week was insane. I didn't have time to sleep let alone write! But anyway her is the new chapter and I warn you its short but the next chapter will be up late tonight! So without further ado I give you Chapter 15! I don't Charmed or any of its characters!**

Dumain was pacing back and forth muttering curses under his breath. Billie had been gone for quite some time and if something had gone wrong, well he didn't want to think about the consequences. He found himself in the center of a complete a disaster. All of the years of preparation had meant nothing. Fifteen years wasted. His unceasing ambulation was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Seconds later Christy burst into the room.

"Its about freaking...where's Billie?"

"She's finished. She's not coming."

"What?!"

"It doesn't matter. She was weak. We don't need her to beat the sisters."

"Yes we do!" Dumain could no longer repress his anger. With a fierce cry he grabbed hold of a desk and flipped it sending its contents flying through the air. "Damn it! I told the Triad that it was foolish to believe that simple cretins would be able to defeat the Charmed Ones but they insisted that you were the "key". Even now your ignorance appals me. Don't you get it? We need the Triad! They are they only ones capable of killing the witches and in order to save them we need your sister. We need her power."

Christy was unfazed, "Don't be an infant. I can't believe the Triad pick such a coward to guide us. At the first sign of trouble you snap. Now listen to me. We don't need Billie. There's another way."

Hearing this Dumain stopped his destruction of his surroundings and turned to face her, "And what would that be?"

"You see there's this cupid that's been hanging around the sisters a lot. He's been trying to help Phoebe find her true love or some mushy crap like that."

"So what?" Dumain was growing more and more impatient.

"Just let me finish. Billie told me that one time Coop took Phoebe back through time to see her past loves using his ring. All we have to do is take the ring and then we can use it to go back and save the Triad. Once we do that the Triad can kill the sisters."

Dumain thought about it for a second. It was a long shot at best but right now it was all they had, "How do we get this ring?"

Christy smirked then replied, "Well that part is up to you."

Dumain gave a short laugh and then shimmered out.

**Sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be up soon. And sorry for the delay. In fact while I was writing this it was actually delayed some more because some of my friends just randomly showed up on my doorstep. So that had me distracted for about an hour. Anyway I'm going to start typing the next chapter now.**


	15. Her Final Battle

**Im going to get right to the point with this one. I don't own Charmed and here's the next chapter! **

"The Triad?" Phoebe was in disbelief, "What are you talking about we've already vanquished them." The Halliwells, including Chris and Wyatt were all seated in the living room as Billie stood in front of them divulging everything she knew.

"Well Dumain will find a way to bring them back. He wanted me to warn them about you guys instead of saving Christy. They're the ones behind all of this. They're the ones that convinced me that I was doing the right thing by betraying you."

"Ok but how is he planning to do this? "

"I don't know but he's smart. He'll find a way." Billie wished that she could get through to them faster. They didn't have a lot of time. If Dumain and Christy managed to save the Triad then they were all screwed.

"So all we have to do is get there first and vanquish the Triad. This is almost too easy." Piper stated optimistacally. Her mood had radically improved in the time since Billie had arrived. At first she had wanted to stranggle her but now she wanted to hug her. Billie was a window to the other side. They knew exactly what to expect now and all they had to do was act on this information and then it would all be over.

"It is. The last time I checked we can't jump through time when we please." Phoebe was still in the slump from her talk with Coop. She had a feeling someting was going to go wrong.

"Um...well how about the one time when you traveled through time to save me. You should remember that it was like three hours ago." Piper looked at her younger sister. She had been acting strange the entire evening. It was obvious that something was bothering Phoebe but right now they didn't have time for a sisterly chat. They had more pressing matters to attend to. After all Billie's psychotic sister was still trying to kill them.

"Well yeah but we used Coop's ring. I don' think we should ask him again. Afterall he might be working and..."

"Coop! Coop! We need the ring again!" Piper didn't care what Coop was doing. No blooming romance was more important than stopping the "ultimate power" from destroying everything good in the world. They waited but Coop never came, "Geese Phoebe what did you say to the guy. I mean he must be pretty battered to not answer a call."

"No something's wrong." Phoebe knew she had hurt Coop but he would've come anyway. This was especially true because Piper had been the one trying to call him.

"Aunt Phoebe..." She turned and looked at Wyatt who had his hands buried in his pockets.  
"Wyatt, no. Are you out of your mind? Our future it already messed up enough! You can't tell her."

"Chris we don't have a choice." He gave Chris one more defiant look and then continued, "Listen the love between you and Coop is not forbidden, its destined. The Elders sent him to you. They wanted to reward you for everything you've done and make up for everything you've sacrificed. They sent Coop to you in hopes that you would fall in love."

Phoebe was slightly flustered by the this latest revelation. After a few seconds she stammered, "Uh ok. I don't know why you're telling me this because we're kind of busy with other things right now so..."

"Well in the future you two are one. Your hearts are one. In the future all you have to do is think about him and he's there."

Phoebe bit her lip out of hesitation, "I don't know..."

"Uh Phoebe do I have to remind you that the fate of the world is kind at stake here?"

"Alright already." Phoebe closed her eyes and thought of Coop. Her body was flooded by a warm glowing sensation. She had never felt anything like this before. It was then that she finally admitted it to herself. She loved Coop and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She thought of the vision of her future daughter and a life without demons. Had Coop been a part of this future all along? Her daydream was broken by the sound of a man gasping for breath. She opened her eyes and saw Coop bent over in pain, "Oh God. What happened?" She grabbed him under the arms and helped him to his feet.

"A demon. He grabbed me after you left. I fought him as best I could but he took my ring."

"Dumain. He's going to use it to go back in time and warn the Triad."

"Well now we're undeniably screwed." Paige threw her hands up in frustration. Just when they had found the answer the bad guys had beaten them to it.

"No. They're going back but I can too. I can project us all back. If we hurry we can beat them there."

"Ok lets go." Billie nodded as she stepped forward to join hands with the sisters. But as she did Piper stuck out a foot and Billie tumbled to the floor.

"Piper!!" Phoebe and Paige yelled in unison. Piper ignored them and bent down next to Billie who looked up to meet her gaze, "That's what you get for using my son and I must warn you that if you ever do it again I will kill you." Piper offered her hand and pulled Billie to her feet, "I guess you can say that now we're even."

"Ok." Billie was slightly confused by what had just happend but was happy that her punishment was already taken care of.

Phoebe stared at her sister in amusement. This was hardly the time for her to take revenge on the youth but the look of satisfaction on Piper's face was priceless. "Ok now that that's settled, can we go?" Piper answered by grabbing hands with her and Billie followed suite.

The sisters watched as Billie closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. This time it was easier. She had only been concentrating for a few seconds when she felt them being pulled through time.

They reappeared and saw the Triad with their backs to them talking to the past Dumain. A second later Dumain and Christy hearted in behind him. Dumain spotted them right away and cried out, "My lords behind you!" But he was too late before the Triad could act they were engulfed in flame. "NO!" Dumain relived the nightmare again as he watched the Triad disappear.

Piper wasting no time flicked her wrists and blew Dumain into oblvion. The past Dumain looked extremely confused. Taking advantage of his confusion Piper flicked her wrists a second time and he was dead before he knew what hit him.

Christy watched in disbelief as she fell to her knees in defeat, "NO! I don't understand?! How did you get back here?!"

"Billie brought us here." Phoebe looked on with satisfaction as a look of shear rage spread across her face, "Paige if you'll do the honors."

"Why of course! Ring!" Paige opened her hand as Coop's ring orbed into it.

Christy's lip trembled as she turned to Billie, "How could you? How could you do this to me? I'm your sister!"

Billie took a few steps forward tears forming in her eyes, "Christy. Its over. Please stop. Just come back with me."

"No its not over." Christy jumped to her feet and in one motion sent a ball of fire at Billie who jumped out of the way just in time.

"Billie!" Phoebe attempted to help but was stopped by Piper, "No. This is her fight."

Billie had recovered from the first attack but was still attempting to talk to her sister, "Christy! Things can back to the way they were. You can have a normal life. We can have one together." The only answer she got was another fireball that skimmed her right shoulder leaving a small burn. "Christy please!"

Christy stopped her rampage for a moment and looked at Billie, "You bitch. You ruined everything. I spent my whole life preparing for my destiny and you destroyed it. You're no sister of mine and now you're going to pay for what you've done with your life." With this Christy put her hands to her head and pumped all of her hatred into her mind. A giant ball of fire formed in front of her, "Good bye Billie." and with those parting words she let it go but Billie was ready for her. She stuck up a hand and sent it right back at her. Christy didn't stand a chance. The ball made contact and her body was engulfed in flame. A shrill cry filled the room as she fell to the floor. She looked up at her sister as the flesh was burnt off her bones and managed to utter one final sentence, "I...hate you!" With one final scream she burst into smoke and noting but a small pile of ash was left.

"Good bye Christy."

**And thats the end of that chapter! The end is kind of cheesy I know but I was sort disappointed by the real ending of the series. I alwasy thought that the final confrontation was a little anti-climatic. But yeah so the next chapter will be up soon but Im sorry to say that it will be the last! Sad...oh well all good things must come to an end!**


	16. The Bright Future Ahead

**Good evening! Here it is the final chapter! I wanted to make sure this one was good for two reasons; 1) Its the last one 2) I sort of felt I let you down with the last one. I don't what it was I just couldn't get it to sound right and in my rush to finish I believe I may have published it prematurely. Oh well next time. Anyway I thank all of you who have stuck with this story and I especially thank those who have reviewed it because that's what kept me writing it. I just realized that this took almost an entire summer vacation to write. On that note I thought i would let you know that I start school in 3 days and so you won't be seeing anything from me for a long time (oh darn). But not to worry the wheels are already turning on another story but I'll talk more about that later! And now for the disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters. Here we go one last time! **

It took a few moments for Billie to absorb what had just happened, what she had done. When it finally registered in her head she fell to the ground and wept uncontrollably. She was all alone. Her parents were dead and now Christy was gone too and she couldn't help but blame herself for their deaths. Tears continued to flow from her eyes as the Charmed Ones watched her in silence, Phoebe crying quietly. Phoebe knew exactly how Billie felt and it had nothing to do with her empathic ability. She thought back just a few hours to when she held Piper's lifeless body in her arms. The pain of losing a loved had tremendous power. It could take you over and ruin you if you let it. It could not be challenged by anything else in the world. Phoebe immediately put the recent events behind her and pulled Billie into her arms issuing a few comforting words.

Piper smiled. Phoebe had always been the most compassionate one. Somehow she always found the right thing to say and even if she didn't say anything at all her presence was comfort enough. Her thoughts turned to Christy. As much as she hated her she couldn't help feeling sorry for her. Christy, it seemed, was a victim of fate. After all she had been born into a loving family so maybe things would've been different if she had never been taken. On the hand maybe the evil had been inside her all along and the Triad just fed the demon inside of her. The only thing Piper could be sure of was that they would never really know.

"We should probably head back." Paige suggested nervously. She didn't want to come off rude by rushing the mourning stage but there would be plenty of time for mourning. Besides they needed to get back to the Manor and make sure everything was back to the way it was supposed to be.

Phoebe looked up from where she was still comforting a now calmer Billie. "I think that's a good idea. This place gives me the creeps. Come on sweetie." She stood and then helped Billie to her feet who was busy wiping away the last remaining tears from her eyes.

"Thanks, but I think I'll get back on my own."

"Are you sure? You shouldn't be alone after...just come with us."

"No really its fine."

"Billie..." Billie turned to face the oldest sister. From the beginning there had always been sparks between the two. After all they were polar opposites. Piper wise and cautious as a result of her superior amount of experience versus the wild and unchecked youth who never had a plan and frequently found herself in dangerous situations as a result of her ignorance. But it seemed that the two had finally reached past the trivial bickering and found an understanding. "Everything's okay between us and you should know that you're always welcome at the Manor, demon or no demon. You're part of this family now, whether you like it or not. But if you're bringing a demon to dinner make sure you call ahead."

Billie laughed. "Thank you, all of you. Right now I just need some time alone, so I can think but I'll be back, promise. As long as there's a demon to vanquish I'll keep going. That's what they would have wanted." The Halliwells knew that the 'they' she was referring to was her family, including her recently deceased sister. With a final wave Billie was gone as she projected herself into to the future. The sisters followed suit as the linked arms. Piper, with the ring on her finger, hearted them back to the present.

"You're back! Finally! I was getting nervous." The sisters opened their eyes and were met by the sight of Coop. He immediately pulled Phoebe from the chain of Charmed Ones and into his arms, "I love you Phoebe Halliwell."

"I love you too." I supposed one could call that the turning point of their relationship. The wall between them was gone and nothing could stop them now. Not even the gaze of two watchful sisters as the two preceded to kiss. For a very long time. The lovely scene was interrupted by blue orbs that momentarily turned into Wyatt.

"Hey you got your powers back!" Piper stepped forward and hugged her son. Chris entered the room and Piper swear she hear him mutter something about showing off under his breath but before she could ask Chris revealed more good news.

"Yeah he's got his powers back which means everything is back to normal. Which means you saved the future...again." Chris cocked his head as his last comment as realized once again how complicated time travel really was.

Piper didn't want to ruin the cheerful atmosphere but she couldn't help but point out that someone very important was still nowhere to be seen. "If everything's fixed then where's...?" Piper found herself in mid sentence when a ball of light entered the room and spiraled to the floor to reveal the Angel of Destiny and, "Leo?" she finished as a smile crept across her face. Her face got serious again as she turned to the Angel, "So this is it right? He's mine for good? You aren't going to take him again?"

"No, the battle is over. This was the way it was meant to end. The ending I foresaw all along. Congratulations on your victory...and good luck with your new destinies." With a wave of a hand she was gone. Piper and Leo kissed.

"What do you think she meant by new destinies?"

"Oh who cares." Piper mumbled as she continued to make up for lost time with Leo.

"I assume that all the smiles and...making out means that everything went well?"

Everyone turned to see Victor holding baby Chris with little Wyatt standing by his side. Leo rushed to hold his sons for the first time in months.

"Yes Dad. Everything is great."

"Well I thikn that calls for celebration!" Victor grinned as he held up a bottle of wine he had been carrying underneath his arm.

"I agree. I'll go call Henry." Paige headed to the kitchen and everyone followed her. Everyone except for Wyatt and Chris.

Piper stopped and looked back at her sons, "You two coming?"

"No Mom. We really should get back to the future before we mess something up."

"Party poopers." She took both of them in her arms and thought of the future that they would share together. A future they had almost lost. "See you soon." She released them of her grip and watched as their spelled pulled them forward in time. With a smile she turned and went to join the party in the kitchen. Life was good.

**50 YEARS LATER**

"Please Grandma one more story!"

"Oh no sweetie. I can't tell you them all in one day otherwise there won't be any left! But you can look at this until your mommy comes to pick you up." Piper stood and joined Leo who was watching from the doorway. She looked down at the young girl as she enthusiastically flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows. The speed at which time traveled amazed her. It seemed like just yesterday she was telling Wyatt and Chris stories about her demon slaying days and their Aunt Prue. Her trip down memory lane was interrupted by a frantic Paige who almost dropped a tray as she jostled by.

"Careful Paige. You almost spilled your lemonade."

"What are you two doing down here? they're going to be here any second and we can't let them see you!"

"Oh what's the big deal? Their heads are already going to be doing flips the second they see you guys. What does it matter if it does one or two more?"

"We can't spoil the surprise! If they saw you then they would know the outcome of the battle and that could affect their decisions which could change the past. If that happened then we would be in a very big pickle!"

"Alright jeep your panties on! I just wanted to have a little fun." Piper couldn't help but laugh as Paige ushered Leo and her up the stairs with the tray of lemonade. When they reached their bedroom they closed the door and sat down on the bed. From the floor beneath they could hear Phoebe shouting.

"Paige come quick! They're here! Or should I say we're here?"

**THE END**

**Well there you have it folks. I hope you aren't crying to hard knowing that this is it. There is no more! (for this story anyway) Now back to what I was saying before. I'm already working on my next story which is (drum roll please!)...basically the season nine of charmed that we never got to see. Original right? Now some of you are probably thinking "Why would you do that?" and my answer is "Well...everyone else is doing it." Then you would probably ask "If everyone jumped off of bridge would you?" to which I would answer "If it was fun!" No but seriously I just want to and I think I have a fairly decent plot set up. You might see the first few chapters during the winter season. I want to make sure I have it all mapped out before I actually start writing and for the first three months of school I will have no free time due to a plethora of extracurricular activities. I also have a short story that I might write set during the days where the Power of Three was headed by Prue. I guess you'll just have to wait and see! Thank you and good night!**


	17. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! So I felt kind of lame because I hadn't really responded to any of my reviews so I decided to do that now. (Whats the use of closing the barn door after the cows are out? Its an Iowa thing and no I'm not a farmer!) But anyway I just thought that your comments deserved the same attention you gave my story!**

**lizardmomma **- Funny thing you should mention the whole loosed plot threads. I almost tripped over my own feet several times while writing this story. I almost made one really big goof that revolved around Coop very early on. I'm not going to lie you have to be careful otherwise you can dig yourself a very big hole! A hole that may be impossible to get out of! Thank you for your frequent reviews! They were very appreciated!

**WelshCanuck**- This is in regards to your comment about why I didn't save Prue. I'm going to be honest at one point I was going to save Prue but then I thought about it I couldn't find a way for it to work. I mean if they saved Prue it would've changed their past which would have changed the future. I just see Prue's death as one thing that they can not change, unfortunately because Prue was awesome. There other reason was that the Power of Four never really appealed to me. I don't know if you read the note at the end of the last chapter about my little attempt at season nine coming up. Anyway you'll be glad to know that Prue will have a part to play in it, what the part is...well I don't even know for sure yet!

**Writingtrig**- Yes I think that Piper would've have missed her family (Leo, Phoebe, Paige, sons, etc.) but I kind of messed up the ending to that chapter. Originally I wanted Piper to fight at first, I mean after all she's with her mom, grams, and Prue, three people who she has been longing to see for a very long time (Prue especially). But then the pull from those on earth was going to be stronger because she was destined to go back and live a full life.

I would also like to thank **minorshan**, **XMitsuki MoonX**, and **CharmedNeptune47** for their support as well!

To all readers: You guys rock!


End file.
